Genevieve Molyneux
Genevieve Marie Molyneux is a Character in Pokemon Trainer Academy. She is an only child from the Unova Region and can be a bit of a know it all. She recieved her first Pokemon, her Simipour when she was ten years old. After recieving Sapphire she traveled Unova just to study Pokemon before becomming an apprentice in the Pokemon Lab by the time she was 12. Eventually Genevieve went to the Kanto Region to study the Pokemon there and was eventually accepted into the Pokemon Trainer Academy, in the Suicune Dorm. SInce then she has caught two new Pokemon, a Zorua she named Toto, since she caught him on Halloween while dressed up as Dorthy from Wizard of Oz, and her Meowth Kitty. She wants to learn all she can from the Academy to acomplish her dream of becomming a Pokemon Professor. Personality: Geneviève is a sweet and kind girl. She always wants to help other nearly always putting herself last. She's not very fond of fighting the exact opposite of her Pokemon. Her only friend is her Pokemon and the clashing personalities make them work well together. Geneviève always stops to think things through and never rushes into anything. Always trying to find the peaceful solution to a problem. She loves learning things and sharing knowledge having vast information about countless Pokemon through out the world and is always willing to share and listen to facts. Due to her tending to be a bit of a know it all at times she has had a lot of trouble making friends and can get into heated debates about things she is passionate about. History: Geneviève was born and raised in a well off family in the Unova region. Her parents spoiled her but she didn't let it affect her. Growing up she never really had any friends due to the kids around her being to stuck up for her liking. At the age of ten Geneviève recieved her first Pokemon from Professor Juniper a Panpour she nicknamed Sapphire, Not really wanting to do gym battles Geneviève just travelled throughout the Unova region with Sapphire training her and having fun and studying wild Pokemon. She worked with Professor Juniper to collect information about the types of Pokemon in the Unova region and then becoming an apprentice in the lap studying under the young professor. After two years Geneviève decided to move onto another region and took Professor Juniper's advice on going to the Kanto region to visit Professor Oaks lab due to her interest in becoming a Pokemon Professor. After a long plane ride the then 14 year old recieved a Pokedex from Professor oak and proceeded to start studying the Pokemon of the Kanto region finding fascination in the Pokemon she had never seen before. By day she was out and about observing the Pokemon and by night she was curled up in her tent reading books about all the other Pokemon she hadn't seen yet. By the time she had turned 15 she had made it halfway through the Kanto Region when she recieved a letter from Professor Oak about his trainer school and right away she headed back to Pallet Town acing both entrance exams as a late entry to the school making it into the Suicune Dorm. Pokemon: Sapphire (Simipour ♀)- Lv. 21 Ability: Torrent Moves: Surf, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Ring, Scald, Rain Dance Toto (Zorua ♂)- Lv. 17 Ability: illusion Moves: Hone Claws, Pursuit, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse Kitty (Meowth ♀) Lv. 20 Ability: Pickup Moves: Fake Out, Bite, Fury Swipes, Scratch Trivia: *She is ~Genevieve~'s longest played character *She is the only Character made by ~Genevieve~ that hasn't been replaced for another. *A lot of her personality came from her creator. Category:Character Category:Student